Multinational Teachers : Side Stories!
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Setelah lomba yang melelahkan,Indonesia harus dipaksa menjadi tour guide dadakan mendampingi para nation yang memenangkan lomba. banyak hal yang terjadi dan ditambah banyak yang kesal akan rekreasi ini,namun dilain sisi ada yang bahagia dan merestui hal ini. Warning inside! -Request fic-
1. Let's Go To Bunaken! : Spain's cases

Multinational Teachers side story : Let's recreation together!(or dating?)

Author : nih fic request dari PastaLovers dan katanya harus multi chap lagi #pundungdipojokan

Ludwig : sabar ya Author…

Author : makasih Ludwig! Anda(?) memang pengertian dengan saya... hwaaa

Ludwig : (tumbenan ni author ngomongnya sopan banget)...

**Disclaime**r : Hetalia selamanya punya Himaruya Hidekaz!

**Warning** : Nggak tau ini Mary sue atau nggak,yang pasti banyak heteropair disini~ bahkan beberapa ada yang Crack!Pairing, HAREM! (versi cewe dikeliingi cowo),OOC (beberapa), aneh,abal, gaje, banyak typo(s) dll…

* * *

Setelah lomba marathon yang melelahkan minggu kemarin,Indonesia harus dipaksa untuk lelah dua kali karena ia harus menemani para nation yang menang dalam lomba kemarin. Khusus untuk para mantan motherland atau pernah dekat dengan Indonesia akan bahagia.

karena grup itu ada enam orang,maka akan dibagi dua hari tiap seorang nation dan dua hari terakhir akan dihabiskan bersama – sama. Ide ini sebenarnya atas paksaan Author dan tentu inilah yang membuat Author bahagia.

Hari pertama sengaja dipilih menuju Pulau Bunaken dan Manado untuk wisata belanja dan lain – lain. Nation yang kebagian kali ini ialah Spain. Sebenarnya Spain memaksa Indonesia agar Romano bisa ikut, namun hal itu diurungkan oleh saudara Indonesia terdekat alias Jakarta yang sudah menenteng golok dan hampir saja mengamuk di ruang guru.

Yah,jadilah Spain sekarang sedang berdiri di bandar udara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta. Ia sekarang sedang asyiknya menunggu Indonesia yang belum datang juga. Lama – kelamaan negara pecinta tomat ini bisa – bisa kena kesemutan dan khawatir karena akan tertinggal pesawat. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan ternyata tinggal lima menit dari jadwal keberangkatan,Indonesia akhirnya muncul membawa dua koper berukuran sedang.

"Maaf telat,Spain"Indonesia malah nyengir tanpa dosa

"Tidak apa – apa… lebih baik kita cepat karena akan terlambat dan… aku ingin tahu pulau Bunaken!"kata Spain dengan semangat

"baiklah... ayo!"

Mereka berdua cepat – cepat naik pesawat menuju Manado. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan kakunya,namun hal itu berakhir saat Spain membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Umm... Menurutku Jakarta sedikit menderita Sister-complex padamu,ya?"tanya Spain

"ahh dia memang begitu"kata Indonesia

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi

"tapi seingatku dulu Jakarta tidak seperti itu saat aku pertama kali datang ke rumahmu"kata Spain

"ahh i... itu karena..."Indonesia menundukkan kepalanya

**Flashback**

_Indonesia baru saja merdeka dan pertama kali mendatangi world meeting,ia sedikit grogi saat sampai di gedung UN. Saat itu juga Jakarta disampingnya._

"_ini gedung UN, kak?"tanya Jakarta_

"_Iya Jak"jawab Indonesia_

"_kudengar... katanya yang datang ke meeting ini isinya aneh semua ya?"_

"_..."Indonesia hanya terdiam mendengar kata – kata Jakarta._

_Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang meeting,Indonesia benar – benar gugup saat langkah kakinya makin mendekat ke ruang laknat tersebut. Saat dibuka,banyak nation yang sedang mencekik,berdebat dan yang paling parah ialah lempar barang berbahaya yang untungnya ditepis oleh Jakarta memakai goloknya_

_PRANG!_

_Suara barang yang ditepis Jakarta yaitu penggorengan milik Hungary terdengar,tentu ini membuat semua negara melihat ke arah Indonesia yang membuat orang yang ditatap bertambah gugup dan melemparkan tatapan maut ke orang disampingnya,yang ditatap justru nyengir tanpa dosa_

"_parah"gumam Jakarta._

"_Indische"panggil Belanda_

"_Sudah kubilang,jangan panggil aku Indische,pala tulip!"bentak Indonesia_

"_walaupun begitu,kau akan jadi jajahanku lagi"_

_SRAK BRUK_

"_Tarik ucapanmu yang tadi"Jakarta berkata dengan aura yang benar – benar mematikan._

"_Ja... Jak"Indonesia terlihat khawatir._

"_Mon cher… kau itu Indonesia yang dikatakan, Netherlands ya?"tanya France_

_Muka France berubah seperti ingin me-rape Indonesia,langsung saja Jakarta bertindak dengan menarik sang kakak dari ruang konferensi dan meninggalkan Germany yang marah._

"_Mulai dari sekarang,kakak akan kulindungi dari personifikasi mesum nan menyebalkan seperti mereka!"janji jakarta di hadapan sang kakak._

**Flashback end**

"Indonesia! Indonesia!"Spain memanggil wanita disampingnya sambil mencolek pipinya.

"e.. eh ya? Ada apa Sapin?"Tanya Indonesia

"kau melamun! Sebentar lagi kita mendarat"

Indonesia hanya mengangguk. Setelah turun dari pesawat,personifikasi negara Spanyol itu langsung kegirangan dan melompat – lompat.

"Yay! Akhirnya bisa menyelam di Bunaken!"kata Spain.

Indonesia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,namun ia tersenyum dan terkikik dengan respon salah satu mantan jajahannya tersebut. Mereka selanjutnya langsung menuju pulau Bunaken. Saat sampai,peralatan selam yang dibawa Spain yang ternyata sudah sedia saat selesai dari Marathon sudah dipegang. Ini tentu membuat personifikasi Indonesia hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"ayo menyelam,Indonesia!"Spain menariknya.

Setelah mereka berdua berganti pakaian,Spain akhirnya tersenyum saat ia akhirnya menyelam juga. Ia begitu senang saat melihat bermacam – macam karang dan ikan beraneka warna. Iapun memotret semuanya dengan kamera kedap air.

Setelah selesai menyelam,Spain mengaja Indonesia untuk berenang. Indonesia hanya bisa megikuti Spain dan berenang. Setelah jam tiga sore,mereka berdua akhirnya ke Manado untuk beristirhat kerena esok wisata belanja akan dimulai.

Keesokan harinya...

Spain dengan semangatnya membersihkan diri dan mengemas semua barang. Memang mereka akan check out malam hari dan langsung ke Jakarta. Indonesia yang baru bangun hanya mengucek mata dan malah kebingungan saat melihat Spain yang sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap – siap untuk pergi.

"Spain... ini masih pagi"kata Indonesia lemah

"pagi? Katamu pagi? Tapi kita akan jalan – jalan dan meninggalkan Manado tahu!"kata Spain

"aku tahu... aku tahu kau ingin memuaskan diri disini... TAPI INI MASIH JAM ENAM PAGI!"

Spain tidak mendengar kata – kata Indonesia,justru wanita dihadapannya didorong ke kamar mandi hotel. Tentu Indonesia hanya bisa mengomel menggunakan bahasa daerahnya. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai baju,Indonesia yang masih mengantuk dan Spain yang bersemangat keluar dari hotel dan langsung menuju kota.

Satu jam berlalu,Indonesia kelaparan dan perutnya berbunyi. Spain menyadarinya dan mengajaknya ke rumah makan terdekat. Mereka berdua memesan bubur Manado(hush puasa! Jangan dibayangin!).

"Enak!"Spain mengangkat jempolnya dan memakan buburnya.

Indonesia justru terkikik geli dengan Spain. Buburnya tidak sengaja mengenai pipi sang negara mantan musuh Britania ini. Langsung saja Indonesia mengelap pipi Spain menggunakan tisu. Indonesia hanya tersenyum,walaupun mukanya sudah sedikit memerah.

"_S...Spain imuut!_"pikir Indonesia

Spain justru tersenyum dengan manis(menurut Indonesia). Indonesia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tentu ini membuat Spain kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Spain

"ha... hanya pusing sedikit dan mungkin segelas jus strawberry membuat pikiranku kembali segar"jawab Indonesia

Spain hanya mengangguk dan iapun memesankan segelas jus strawberry dingin untuk Indonesia.

"Gracias! Benar bukan bahasa Spanyol untuk Terima kasih?"Indonesia berterimakasih dan dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"sie!"jawab Spain

Setelah selesai mereka mulai jalan – jalan mengelilingi kota satu ini sekali lagi. Setelah makan,jalan – jalan dan melakukan rekreasi ke beberapa tempat mereka duduk di sebuah restaurant untuk makan malam. Saat mereka sedang menunggu pesanan,beberapa pengamen datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan salah satunya membawa gitar.

Spain kemudian meminta Indonesia menyuruh para pengamen itu menyewakan gitarnya. Indonesia memberitahu tentang hal itu dan akhirnya pengamen itu memberikan gitarnya. Tentu hal ini membuat Spain bahagia dan mulai memainkannya. Terdengar suara senar gitar beradu dengan jari – jemari.

"_Vuelvo a mirar, tus ojos son un volcán  
No escaparás, tu fuego dirá la verdad  
No importa si quieres o no, porque hoy mando yo_

_Come on and take me, come on and shake me  
Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí  
Come on and take me, come on and shake me  
¿Que no lo ves que estoy loca por ti?  
Come set me free, just you and me  
La noche es para mí_

_No puedo más, juro que mío serás  
Ven a bailar, ya no podrás escaper  
No importa si quieres o no, porque hoy mando yo_

_Come on and take me, come on and shake me  
Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí  
Come on and take me, come on and shake me  
¿Que no lo ves que estoy loca por ti?  
Come set me free, just you and me  
La noche es para mí_

_Take me, shake me, take me_

_Brilla la luz, mi mágica noche eres tu  
Ya no hay tabús  
Quiero clavarte mi cruz_

_Come on and take me, come on and shake me  
Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí  
Come on and take me, come on and shake me  
¿Que no lo ves que estoy loca por ti?_

_La noche es para mí  
La noche es para mí  
Come set me free, just you and me  
La noche es para mí_" Spain selesai menyanyikannya dan ditutup dengan tepuk tangan pengunjung restoran itu.

"memangnya suaraku sebagus itu?"Tanya Spain sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

Indonesia hanya tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalany.

"Bagus banget! Judul lagunya apa sih Spain?"kata Indonesia

"ohh... itu judulnya La Noche Es Para Mí! Memangnya kenapa?"

"aku.. mau cari artinya"kata Indonesia malu – malu

Spain terkekeh,ini membuat Indonesia bertambah malu.

"kukira kau mengerti bahasaku juga"kata Spain sambil tersenyum.

"a... aku tidak sehebat itu bodoh!"Indonesia kesal

"kalau begitu kita kembali ke hotel dan pulang ke Jakarta lagi"

Indonesia hanya mengangguk pelan,kemudian Spain menawarkan tangannya.

"Kebiasaan di Eropa"kata Spain cuek.

Indonesia menerimanya dan mereka jalan berduaan di trotoar jalan. Setelah itu mereka ke bandara dan kembali ke Jakarta.

* * *

Author : Selesai yang bagian Spain! Sekarang saya bingung negara mana yang bakal wisata sama Indonesia lagi!

Indonesia : saya lagi... (pundung)

Author : haha... itu namanya derita badan sendiri

Indonesia : ... #pundungdipojokan

Spain : Indonesia mukanya tadi merah kayak tomat!

Author : beneran?

Spain ngangguk

Indonesia : ukkhhh... (nambah pundung)

Author : tolong bantu saya ngirimin review buat negara selanjutnya yang jalan – jalan ma Indonesia! Dan inilah negara yang bakal wisata sama Indonesia :

~ Germany

~ Prussia

~ Japan

~ England

~ Russia

Agar mempercepat tolong bantu lewat review dengan negara siapa ok? So... RnR,bitte?


	2. Welcome to Jogjakarta : England's Case

Author : halloooo! Kalian pasti kangen sama saya kan? (reader : nggaaaak) #pundung kalo saya kangen sama reader lho! :D (reader : emang peduliii?) #pundung

Ludwig : itu karena kau malah terlalu percaya diri,author

Author : tapi... tapi Gilbert biasa aja tuh! Dia malah ada fans-nya!

Ludwig : dia memang begitu,mau diapakan lagi?

Author : ya udah #pundung maaf semuanyaaaa saya lama update karena writer block (yang akhirnya saya tahu maksudnya) + mudik di rumah nenek.

Ludwig : Ja,dan disini saya akan membacakan hasil voting karakter yang akan bertamasya di Indonesia :  
+ England : 5  
+ Japan : 2  
+ Prussia : 3  
+ Germany : 2  
+ Russia : 2

... Aku dimasukkan? !

Author : HAA! Yup kamu dimasukkan Luddy! Dan pasti tau sekarang bagian siapa?

Ludwig : jangan panggil aku Luddy, author…

**Disclaime**r : Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning** : OC, (mungkin) OOC?, mungkin Mary sue? Silahkan berfantasi sendiri ini pair atau hanya sebatas kolega coretsayamaunyainipairingcor et,typo(s),abal,aneh,dll

* * *

Indonesia sedang pundung,ia sedang menunduk di meja makan. Jakarta menyadarinya dan langsung menghampiri sang kakak.

"Kak,kenapa keliatan suram begitu?"tanya Jakarta

"Nggak apa – apa, Jak... Cuma capek"

"ahh sebenarnya karena harus jalan – jalan sama personifikasi laki – laki kan?"tanya Jawa Barat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jawa Barat!" bentak Indonesia

"ahh teteh,mah gitu lah! Seharusnya bersyukur bisa jalan – jalan sama negara kaya! Negara Eropa lagi!"kata Jawa Barat lagi.

Lalu datanglah seorang laki – laki yang mirip dengan Jakarta hanya saja rambutnya lebih rapi dari Jakarta. Laki – laki itu malah tersenyum santai saat bertemu dengan ketiga personifikasi yang sedang mengobrol.

"Yah kalau mba mau apa itu disebutnya sama anak muda jaman sekarang itu? Pa.. Pacaran! Iya! Pacaran! Kalau mau pacaran aku setuju sama salah satu mereka,kok"kata pemuda itu santai.

"JOGJA!"bentak Indonesia

"Kalau abdi,mah setuju teh Indonesia pacaran sama akang Jerman! Itu kan katanya negara superpower Eropa... malah katanya sekarang ekonomi terkaya disana,eh?"Jawa Barat memperparah keadaan.

"Nggak ah! Aku setuju kalau kakak pacaran sama Inggris!"kata Jakarta

"maksud kalian apa sih? !"bantah Indonesian.

"kalau aku setuju mba Ayu pacaran sama mas Russia aja"akhirnya Jogja mengatakan masukannya.

"RUSSIA? !"kata mereka bertiga

"mas Russia itu udah bantu mba Ayu dalam peralatan senjata zaman dulu,toh?"

"tapi Jerman juga,Jogja! Bahkan mesin ketiknya waktu kemerdekaan dari sana trus ditambah sekarang yang lagi maju itu Jerman"

"Inggris laah! Dia bahkan sudah menemukan bunga bangkai kan?"kata Jakarta

Indonesia akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu diam – diam,Ketiga personifikasi provinsinya masih ribut dan berdebat. Indonesia yang sudah sendirian akhirnya pergi ke ruangan khusus tempat bekerjanya dan ia akhirnya bertemu bertumpuk paperwork lagi. Indonesia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang,puasa membuatnya pusing juga dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

**~WAW~**

England yang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan ia semakin merasa tertekan saat mendengar tim dari negaranya tidak masuk 10 besar. Ia benar – benar cemburu saat America malah tertawa meledeknya.

"That damn bloody git!"umpat England

Kemudian England hanya menghela nafas panjang lagi dan iapun memasukkan sebuah kamera ke koper miliknya. Indonesia yang sudah bangun dan mulai merasa bosan akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju Monas untuk berkeliling sekaligus menunggu waktu berbuka puasa.

Saat berkeliling Indonesia seperti mengenal dua orang yang salah satunya sedang asyik memfoto monas. Yang sedang sibuk memotret memiliki rambut keperakan dan yang satunya terlihat sedang tertekan memiliki rambut pirang. Kemudian Indonesia mendekati mereka berdua.

"Permisi?"tanya Indonesia menggunakan bahasa Inggris

Pandangan mereka berdua akhirnya terarah ke wanita yang berbicara,salah satunya justru tersenyum lebar saat melihat Indonesia.

"ah West! Ini Indonesia... katanya tadi mau bicara dengannya berduaan?"tanya Prussia

"a..ahh.. ya tadi,maksudku aku mendapat kabar bahwa atlit badminton ganda campuranku di Olimpiade London kalah olehmu... yah,aku ingin mengatakan selamat saja"kata Germany kaku

"eh? Benarkah? Saya belum tahu dan sepertinya nanti malam aku diberitahu"kata Indonesia

"J..Ja"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"ayolah West! Bukankah tadi kau mau mengatakan tentang rekreasi di wilayahnya Indonesia?"tanya Prussia

"Diam bruder! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan tentang berita itu saja!"sanggah Germany

"yah terserah tapi... Indonesia! Aku yang awesome ingin rekreasi di Bali,ok?"pinta Prussia.

"Eh?"Indonesia terkejut

"malah "eh" lagi! Kalau tempat lain kurang awesome! Jadi nanti liburan di Bali,ja?"

Indonesia hanya mengangguk saja. Germany sudah menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang kakak.

"Kali ini liburan sama England, Ja?"tanya Prussia

Indonesia mengangguk.

"Daritadi ngangguk terus! Ngomong dong! Nggak awesome"

"ahaha... i..iya juga ya?"baru saja Indonesia mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata,seseorang menelepon Indonesia.

"Bos?"tanya Indonesia

"_Indonesia! Dalam olimpiade kontingen bagian bulu tangkis kita kalah! Kita gagal dapat emas cabang ini bahkan ada yang didiskualifikasi_"kata orang diseberang.

"be..bener pak?"

"_Iya,Indonesia sayang_"

Indonesia mengambil nafas panjang dan…

"KENAPA KALAH! SIALAN KOREAAAA DENMAAAARRRKKK! DAN KENAPA DIDISKUALIFIKASIIII!"Indonesia berteriak dengan volume maksimal dan tentu kedua orang yang ada disampingnya terkejut dengan teriakannya.

"_Heran Netherlands bisa tahan sama personifikasi macam begini_"pikir Germany

Akhirnya Indonesia mohon pamit dengan sopannya dan meninggalkan kedua personifikasi yang masih heran. Terutama Germany yang merasa bingung dengan Indonesia yang bisa berubah mood-nya di hadapan negara lain hanya dalam waktu satu menit.

"West! Semoga kau tahan bekerja sama dengannya yang sekarang katanya disegala bidang! Kesesese...(1)"goda sang kakak

"Diam"bentak sang adik

Sang kakak malah tertawa dengan geli,tentu Prussia tertawa karena mengingat sifat sang adik akan malu jika digoda tentang wanita. Jangankan digoda,mengobrol dengan wanita yang sebayanya saja sudah malu luar biasa. Indonesia termasuk dalam jajaran negara sebaya,malah lebih tua.

"West,kuharap Indonesia mengajakmu ke tempat romantis! Kesesese!"sang kakak malah menggoda lagi.

"A..apa maksudmu, bruder?"si adik mulai merasa malu.

Namun yang ditanya justru menunjukkan senyum yang benar – benar penuh rencana,tentu ini membuat Germany menelan ludah. Apalagi jika Germany mengingat sifat kakaknya yang penuh taktik,saat perang maupun melakukan keusilan padanya.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

England masih pagi sudah mengeluarkan kata – kata "amazing" miliknya,ternyata hal ini dikarenakan America masih meledeknya tentang olimpiade. Indonesia mendengar ledekan untuk England justru ikut merasa tersinggung.

"OK! Kau memang hebat,America! Sudah dapat banyak medali emas! Aku belum dapat satu pun! PUAS HAH?"Indonesia justru marah – marah sendiri.

England malah terkejut saat melihat Indonesia sudah ada di sampingnya penuh emosi. Seluruh negara langsung memperhatikan Indonesia dengan tatapan keheranan,yang ditatap tetap cuek.

"sepertinya Indonesia sedang sensitif"komentar Canada

"who?"Tanya Kumajirou

"I'm Canada!"

Indonesia men-death glare personifikasi yang sebenarnya mencemooh England,namun membuat Indonesia kesal. Tatapan mirip Russia miliknya berhenti setelah melihat England yang memegang dua buah koper. Indonesia justru tersenyum manis melihat England

"ayo Mr. England… sepertinya sudah menunggu cukup lama"kata Indonesia dengan nada lembut.

"a.. ah iya"England malah garuk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Ini membuat Netherlands kesal,tangannya sudah mengepal dengan keras.

"_aku tidak akan kalah olehmu, Arthur Kirkland si personifikasi UK!_"pikir Netherlands

Sadar atau tidak,Indonesia sebenarnya mengacungkan jari tengah ke Netherands. Lidah sudah menjulur yang berarti ia mengejek Netherlands. Ini tentu disadari personifikasi yang terkenal akan kepelitannya itu dan membuatnya pundung di tempat.

"Kita mau kemana,Nes?"tanya England

"kok manggil Nes?"Indonesia justru balik bertanya

"Err... soalnya manggil Indonesia kepanjangan... lebih nyaman Nesia,lebih pendek"

"ahh..."Indonesia langsung sweatdrop.

Mereka sampai di Bandar udara Soekarno-Hatta. Saat Indonesia sedang asyiknya membeli tikat yang kali ini ia sengaja tidak membeli secara online karena takut kesiangan seperti saat bersama Spain. Langsung saja personifikasi gentleman namun tsundere itu membuka sebuah buku dan terlihat judul buku yang masuknya novel tua.

"Mr. Britain,ayo kita naik... sebentar lagi pesawat ke Jogja akan lepas landas"kata Indonesia

"hmm? Ke Jogjakarta? Kenapa milih daerah itu?"tanya England

"soalnya banyak yang mistiknya... trus tempatnya menarik aja"

"_Hmm... Nesia sepertinya membaca pikiran saya.._"pikir England

Indonesia hanya tersenyum simpul,merekapun naik pesawat menuju Jogkarta. Saat di dalam pesawat, mereka terdiam sama seperti Spain namun kali ini Indonesia yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Err… England,selamat ya dapat peringkat ke-3 di olimpiade.. kontingen saya malah ada yang didiskualifikasi"Indonesia langsung tertunduk lesu

"oh, yang bagian badminton itu ya? Aku,minta maaf"England malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"tida apa – apa... lagipula yang salah atlit saya,malah tidak sportif mainnya"Indonesia makin lesu dan ternyata sebutir air mata jatuh

"ehh? Ja... Jangan nangis!"

Indonesia yang baru menyadarinya setelah England panik langsung menyeka air matanya itu. Langsung saja ia tersenyum seolah semuanya baik – baik saja.

"a... ahh maaf! Aku jadi terlalut dengan perasaanku! Ahaha!"kata Indonesia

"tentu saja semua personifikasi akan menangis kalau mendengar atlit olimpiadenya didiskualifikasi karena tidak sportif! Itu kan membuat malu negara,dasar... kau seharusnya lebih mengerti perasaanmu sedikit,lagipula sekarang bukan zaman penjajahan lagi.. Jadi tidak apa – apa menunjukkan perasaanmu"England melihat Indonesia tepat di mata hitamnya.

"bukan urusanmu!"Indonesia langsung memalingkan kepalanya,sebenarnya mukanya mulai merah.

England malah terliht bingung dengan respon Indonesia,ia malah facepalm dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak merasa bahwa dia itu juga memiliki sifat yang hampir sama(tsundere). Setelah berbincang hal umum yang bisa membuat orang merasa aneh (maksud?) mendengarnya,akhirnya mereka mendarat juga.

"Akhirnya mendarat juga! Pengen tiduur..."kata Indonesia

England hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

BRUK!

Sesampainya di hotel,langsung saja Indonesia menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur tanpa ganti baju dan sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. England hanya menghela nafas,iapun memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya serta membersihkan badannya dan tidur juga.

Ketika bangun ternyata jam hampir menunjukkan jam enam sore. Indonesia langsung bangun dengan terkejut dan mulai membersihkan diri untuk mencari makanan buka puasa. Setelah bangun ia mencari - cari England dan ternyata setelah ditemukan ia sudah duduk manis di restauran hotel.

"ahh... England,sudah ada disini ternyata,hehe"Indonesa nyengir tanpa dosa

"kau telat,sebentar lagi akan ada makanan pembuka"komentar England

"_makanan pembuka? Takjil kali!_"pikir Indonesia yang justru senyum – senyum sendiri.

"kok senyum – senyum?"

"nggak... nggak apa – apa"

England mengangkat sebelas alisnya,iapun kemudian tertuju kursi kosong dihadapannya. Indonesia menyadari tatapan itu dan langsung duduk. Mereka terdiam dengan kakunya lagi.

"Hari ini penutupan olimpiade,kan? Dua tahun kemudian olimpiade musim dingin dan piala dunia... Nanti dua tahun mendatang olimpiade musim panas lagi"kata Indonesia

"benar juga dan kalau dipikir... waktu berjalan sangat cepat"kata England

"ini karena kita hidup di zaman yang serba cepat dan... damai,walaupun ada sahabatku yang menderita karena perang"

England terkejut mendengar hal itu,Indonesia menyadarinya dan langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Ma... maaf itu menyinggung!"kata Indonesia

"tidak apa – apa…"kata England pelan

"eh?"

"Maksudmu NATO,kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya karena itu bosku yang memegang kendali... Walaupun aku bisa menariknya,tapi ini akan jadi kontroversi karena aku sudah dekat dengan NATO dan terlebih lagi aku terkenal sebagai sekutu terdekat America"

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan kakunya lagi,masing – masing terlarut dalam pikiran. Setelah terdiam sekitar lima menit,akhirnya hidangan datang. Waktu buka puasapun tiba dan mereka mulai makan. Mereka makan tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"errr... nanti saat tanggal 18 Agustus kuundang semua ke acara penutupan olimpiade di istana Buckingham secara private... disana akan ada pesta formal"kata England

"baiklah, tapi sepertinya saya akan telat karena kau tahu lah..."kata Indonesia

"Ulang tahunmu?"

Indonesia mengangguk

"kalau begitu lebih baik diundur, mungkin tanggal 20 Agustus? Hmm... kalau waktunya lebih lama pasti persiapannya lebih matang... Berarti tanggal itu saja!"dengan antusias

"ta.. tapi"kata indonesia

"sudahlah! Lagipula pasti Yang mulia mengerti tentang hal itu! Jadi tenang saja"

"ba... baiklah"

Beberapa saat makanan yang ada dipiring mereka habis dan England langsung beranjak ke tempat duduk.

"ayo kita jalan – jalan"kata England

"tunggu sebentar sih! Ini lagi magrib tahu! Sadar waktu bisa,kan?"kata Indonesia

England terdiam,iapun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"ya sudah"

Setelah satu jam akhirnya Indonesia muncul dengan baju batik bergaya santai dan rok berwarna cokelat muda hingga mata kaki panjangnya dengan sebuah tas batik kecil. England kali ini memakai baju yang entah menurut Indonesia mirip baju seragam olimpiade untuk kontingen miliknya.

"ayo kita jalan – jalan,mau kemana?"tanya indonesia

"aku tidak tahu tentang wilayahmu ini malah ditanya!"England membentak.

"ehem,maaf maksudku kalau bisa ke tempat yang mitosnya kuat"

"kalau yang seperti itu berarti di keraton Jogjakarta, disana ada dua pohon beringin besar dan katanya kalau berhasil melewati dua pohon itu keinginan kita akan terkabul"Indonesia menjelaskan dengan panjang.

"hmmm... terdengar menarik"

Jadilah mereka menaiki trans Jogja (yang sayangnya author belum pernah coba walaupun pernah pergi ke Jogja) dan ini membuat England takjub.

"amazing, ternyata kau bisa mempunyai angkutan yang bagus seperti ini"kata England

"itu pujian atau ledekan,ya?"tanya Indonesia

"terserah kau yang menanggapinya,love"

"ehh? Tadi ngomong apa?"

"Ti... tidak mengatakan apa – apa, hanya pegal ya pegal! Haha"

Indonesia malah menggumam tidak jelas,England justru menggigit lidahnya karena mengatakan kata itu. Mereka sampai di belakang keraton Jogjakarta. Terlihat dengan kokohnya dua pohon beringin yang terkenal itu berdiri. England justru sudah merasa ada yang aneh di sekitarnya.

"Mr. England? Anda tidak apa – apa?"tanya Indonesia

"ti... tidak apa – apa"jawab England dengan nada tak meyakinkan

England merasa aneh,nafasnya menjadi berat dan sesak saat mendekati kedua pohon itu. Ia merasa seperti dicekik sangat erat oleh seseorang.

"uhuk... uhuk!"England terbatuk

"Mr. England! A... ada apa?"Tanya Indonesia

"ti… tidak apa – apa"jawab England

England berbohong, sebenarnya pandangan miliknya mulai memudar. Namun, ia bisa melihat sebuah bayangan hitam dihadapannya sebelum ia menjadi tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa aneh walaupun mulai tak sadar, ia merasa badannya bergerak sendiri

"kau bohong! Buktinya kau terbatuk secara spontan!"

BRUK

"liefde(2)harum sekali bau tubuhmu "England memeluk spontan Indonesia

"A… apa – apaan Mr. England! Ja… jangan peluk di tempat umum"kata Indonesia panik

Indonesia melihat muka England yang matanya berbeda. Walaupun masih berwarna hijau,tapi ia merasa bahwa yang memeluknya bukanlah England. Walaupun begitu,mukanya sudah memerah bukan main.

"_jangan bilang…. England kesurupan lagi! Tapi dia kan sudah tahu tentang hal ini dan pastinya pertahanannya kuat! Kok bisa kesurupan begini?_"pikir Indonesia

"MAAASSS! Tolong! Orang bule ini kesurupan! Kayaknya kesurupan jendral Belanda lagi!"kata Indonesia ke seseorang yang memakai baju batik dan blangkon.

"I.. iya mba! Kayaknya mas bule ini kesurupan deh! Ya udah mba saya tolong!"mas yang dipanggil akhirnya mendekat dan mulai melepas cengkraman England

"Mas! Lepas gadis ini dong! Kasian tuh!"kata mas – mas(?) yang membantu Indonesia

"hou je kop!(3) gadis ini milikku"bentak England

Indonesia mendengarnya bertambah malu rasanya.

BUG!

Suara keras terdengar dan dibelakang Indonesia sudah berdiri Netherlands memegang sebuah kayu. Indonesia dan mas yang dipanggilnya justru sweatdrop.

"saya tahu kalau kamu mau nyelametin saya,pala tulip... tapi nggak sekejam itu juga kaleee!"Alay Indonesia mulai muncul

"Saya tau kamu alay,tapi bisa tidak memunculkannya nanti?"kata Netherlands

Indonesia hanya memajukan bibirnya (baca : manyun) dan mengomel memakai bahasa Indonesia yang sedikit dimengerti oleh netherlands.

"Kalau ngomel dekat aku lebih baik pakai bahasa Belanda,maih bisa kan?"tanya Netherlands

"Trus masalah kalau pakai bahasa sendiri?"Indonesia balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek

"hmph... bukannya berterima kasih malah kesal"

"Ini gara – gara kamu tahu! Masa si England jadi kesurupan jendral darimu! makanya kalau ada jendral yang meninggal bawa pulang!"

"aku malas,menghamburkan uang"

"dasar pelit! Karena gara – gara kamu... bawa nih England yang pingsan"

"kok aku?"

"dia kesurupan jenderal kan? Jenderalnya dari mana?"

"saya"

"yaudah bawa"

Netherlands manyun dan akhirnya menggendong England dengan tidak ikhlas ke hotel. Akhirnya mereka sampai dan sudah menaruh(?) England ke tempat tidurnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya ada di lobi hotel.

"hmph... aku tidak mau mengatakannya tapi terima kasih!"kata Indonesia membuka pembicaraan

"yah sama – sama"kepulan asap rokok mengepul

"bisa tidak berhenti merokok di sembarang tempat!"

"ini rokokku,jadi apapun yang kuinginkan ini tersserah padaku"

"ini wilayahku"

"oh.."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Indonesia

"aku sedang asyik bertamasnya dengan England dan kenapa kau tahu kalau aku memilih Jogja?"Tanya Indonesia

"Belgi"jawab netherlands

Mereka terdiam lagi

"setelah bertahun – tahun kutinggalkan Jogja... tidak kusangka sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini"kali ini Netherlands yang membuka pembicaraan

"karena aku mampu dan bisa mengatur wilayahku sendiri!"itulah tanggapan Indonesia

Mereka terdiam dengan kakunya.

"aku mau tidur,kau harus menyewa kamar sendiri"

"apa? ! Jangan seperti itu! Kumohon bayarkan"

"kau sudah mengambil paksa kekayaanku,jadi balikkan dengan salah satu caranya seperti ini"

"HEY!"

Indonesia mebjulurkan idahnya dan meninggalkan Netherlands

"dasar, kau sudah berubah sekarang"gumam Netherlands

Keesokan harinya...

England terbangun,ia melihat ruangan kamar hotelnya sendiri. Tentu ini membuatnya kebingungan sendiri. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri

"sejak kapan aku ada di hotel? Tadi malam... err... aku? Aku tak ingat apa – apa"gumam England

Iapun keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Netherlands. Tentu saja england menyapanya.

"Hi Nether! Sedang apa disini?"Tanya England

"hmm...? oh England, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kuharap tidurmu sangat nyenyak"kata Netherlands

"well, terima kasih dan aku nyenyak tidurnya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"aku hanya berkunjung saja"

"ohh... dimana Nesia?"

"Nesia?"

"Indonesia,kuperpendek panggilannya"

"_harusnya yang memanggil Nesia itu akuu!_"pikir Netherlands

"dia ada di lobi kalau tak salah"

England langsung melesat menuju lobi hotel dan menemukan Indonesia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan buku yang berjudul Las*ar Pel*ngi. England menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"well... mungkin kita bisa jalan – jalan?"kata England

"bo.. boleh"

Kita skip langsung ke Jakarta karena author malas

"Nesia... tidak kusangka Jogjakarta begitu menarik"kata England

"a.. ahh terima kasih"kata Indonesia

England hanya tersenyum

"nanti kita pergi ke Jogja lagi ya?"

"JANGAN!"

"Kenapa?"

Indonesia hanya terdiam,mukanya memerah

"bukan apa – apa"jawab Indonesia

England hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Note** :  
(1) disegala bidang : seinget saya pemerintah Jerman mau bekerja sama sama kita,tapi gk tau kapan :D  
(2) liefde : love [Dutch]  
(3) hou je kop : diam [Dutch]

* * *

Author : ahaha... karena males jadinya begini! Jelek banget ya? (reader : emaaang) #pundung

Netherlands : kenapa aku tidak dimasukkan author!

Jakarta : sudahlah pala tulip... itu sudah takdirmu

Netherlands : ... (pundung)

Author : dasar... ehehehe... sengaja saya kasi sedikit NetherNesia karena menurut saya apa ya? Ummm... begitulah (alesan apaan tuh,thor?) bales review ya?

**Ichigo Kenji :** keinginan anda saya kabulkan…. Jadi let's go to Jogjakartaaa!

**Just flowers :** makasih J maaf belum sempet baca… :3

**Unknwonwers** : keinginan anda sudah terkabul :3

**Ryu3oktober :** ada tuh yg vote dan ayo update ceritamu yg When They Disappear~ keren banget ceritanya T_T

**Guest (yg gk diketahui) **: Russia ke Papua? Hah?

Russia : KolKolKol

Dia mulai marah tuh! #kabur

**Via** : entar dulu ya? Saya mikir dulu... vote anda udah dihitung :3

**Mokakoshi **: saya juga suka UKNesiaaaa! Wah adegan Pocky... kayaknya gk ada deh... maaf :3

**Kim Jong Hye** : ehh?

**ShadowGreen** : disini disisipin dua piring lho :3 sok dinikmati (emangnya makanan?)

Emang dan maaf ^_^"

Ada disini adegan yg diinginkan lho! :3

**AishIzawa Genk** : makasih

Wahh klau bagus ikut In*one*ia Id*l aja

Harapan anda terkabul tapi saya gk nyeritain secara rinci karena sayanya males #Plak

Alfred : masa? Masa? Indonesia dude you rocks! Aku mau denger!

**Ravincy Arlovskaya F. Jones** : nanti Russia nyusul entah kapan #plak

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : makasih juga mau review! :3

**Riri-k** : makasih dan kayaknya Prussia jadi calon selanjutnya tuh! *Nunjuk hasil voting*

Saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin :3

Author : maaf update lama karena banyak kerjaan corettidurcoret jadi... RnR,bitte?


	3. Unexpected Place : Prussia's Case

Author : haiiii! Saya balik lagiiii!

Gilbert : kesese... kali ini kebagian saya yang ngomong

Author : saya bakal kasian sama Nesia... dia pasti pusing tujuh keliling

Gilbert : kali ini pasti saya dapat Bali yang awesome,ja?

Author : maybe...

Gilbert : (rasanya aura author jadi tidak awesome)

**Disclaimer** : hetalia, Himaruya da?

**Warning** : OOC,OOT, abal, aneh, gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, cerita khas author nggak niat dll…

* * *

Indonesia melihat negara yang akan ikut,ia justru merinding saat melihat nama yang akan didampinginya. Hal ini justru membuat dia frustasi.

"Negara selanjutnya : KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA THE MOST AWESOME"

"_udah tulisannya narsis, di capslock lagi! __Itu bikin caps punya author jebol tau!_"pikir Indonesia

Author merasa senang karena ternyata Indonesia perhatian juga. Namun siapa yang tidak suka jika capslock miliknya dijebolkan(?) oleh orang yang narsisnya tidak ketulungan macam Prussia yang asem? Dan entah mengapa rasanya cerita ini jadi diluar topik. Indonesia menghela nafas panjang dan pergi tidur, ia menjamin keesokan harinya akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan untuknya.

Prussia yang saat ini sedang bahagia sedang mem-post sebuah artikel di blog miliknya. Ia kali ini sedang menceritakan tentang dirinya yang (tidak) awesome akan pergi ke Bali dan akan pergi ke pantai kuta.

"Subjek : Ohonhonhon(?)

Ah mon ami... kau itu albino! Jika pergi ke pantai Kuta pasti kulitmu akan terbakar..."sebuah komentar pertama datang dari sahabatnya, France

"Subjek : tidak mungkin

Aku itu (tidak) awesome! Jadi aku tidak akan terbakar oleh matahari yang tidak awesome ini! Dan satu catatan lagi... Author bisakah kata dalam kurungnya dihapus?"balas Prussia

"Subjek : Krauty kraut

Meh... Tidak mungkin Nesia mau mengajakmu ke tempat sebagus itu! Paling-paling ke Papua"personifikasi UK ikut berkomentar

"Subjek : tea-freak

Bisakah tidak memanggilku Kraut! Tentu saja Indonesia akan mengajakku ke tempat awesome itu! Iri? Dan apaan tuh Nesia?"Prussia membalas komentar personifikasi tsundere itu

"Subject : Indonesia itu milikku

Bisakah kalian tidak memperebutkan Indonesiaku tercinta? Walaupun grupku kalah... Indonesia pasti akan mengajakku kencan di Bali… karena dia itu milikku seorang dan jangan panggil dia Nesia, alis tebal!"nah, bertambahlah seorang berkomentar dari Belanda

"Subject : AHAHAHAHA

AHAHAHA HERO DATANG! Sepertinya asyik sekali melihat blog milik Prussia! Semuanya tentang Nesia!" seorang yang berteriak hero kali ini yang berkomentar

Lalu Prussia pergi meninggalkan blognya yang setiap menit bertambah komentarnya, ia justru memposting hal ini lewat status twit*er.

Gilbertawesomeprussian : blog awesomeku penuh sama orang yang tidak awesome

LudwigBeilschmidt : Memangnya kau menulis apa, bruder? RT Gilbertawesomegerman : blog awesomeku penuh sama orang yang tidak awesome

ElizaElizluvyaoi : Paling-paling blog yang isinya narsis semua RT LudwigBeilschmidt : Memangnya kau menulis apa, bruder? RT Gilbertawesomegerman : blog awesomeku penuh sama orang yang tidak awesome

Prussia yang kesal melihat statusnya ditanggapi hal negatif,iapun berpaling pada facebook miliknya.

**Gilbert "awesome" Beilschmidt**

Blog,twitter semuanya isi orang tidak awesome! Semoga orang yang tidak awesome itu tidak ada di facebook! Yang pasti... AKU YANG AWESOME AKAN PERGI KE BALI! Kesesese..."itulah yang tertulis di faceb*ok miliknya.

Namun ternyata statusnya berisi komentar lagi.

**Matthias "Danmark" Kohler **

Ahaha! Aku tidak percaya Indonesia mau mengajakmu ke Bali!"itulah komentar Denmark.

Gilbert kesal,iapun offline dan memilih membereskan barang bawaan yang akan dibawa. Selanjutnya iapun tidur.

Keesokan harinya….

Indonesia sudah berdiri dengan percaya dirinya di depan rumah sewaan, ia terlihat memakai baju batik dan rok dengan warna yang senada dan beberapa barang bawaan disampingnya. Prussia tertawa melihat Indonesia yang sudah berdiri.

"kesesese… tak kusangka kau mau menjemput"kata Prussia

"yah… aku hanya bangun lebih pagi saja"kata Indonesia

Setelah beberapa menit,sampailah mereka di bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Prussia sudah tersenyum mengingat dirinya yang akan pergi ke Bali. Ia tak sadar, sebenarnya Indonesia mengajaknya ke tempat lain dan pastinya akan membuat syok mantan negara ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Prussia merasa aneh, entah apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal ini. Hal yang ia tahu, bandara Ngurah Rai bukanlah seperti ini. Indonesia melihat ke arah Prussia yang justru sedang kebingungan. Indonesia menepuk pundak Negara itu.

"Prus! Kamu kok bingung begitu?"tanya Indonesia

"ini… di Bali?"Tanya Prussia

Indonesia terkikik geli dengan pertanyaan mantan negara itu.

"bukan, kita di Aceh! Ini bandara Sultan Iskandar Muda"

Prussia melebarkan matanya,wajahnya terlihat syok.

"Jadi... bukan di.. Bali?"

Indonesia hanya mengangguk.

"TIDAK AWESOOOOMMMEEE!"teriakan Prussia membuat semua orang tertuju pada mereka.

Sampailah mereka di hotel, Indonesia hanya tersenyum masam dengan Prussia yang menggumam menggunakan bahasanya sendiri. Akhirnya yang mereka lakukan hanya berkeliling sekitar hotel saja. Keesokannya, Indonesia mengajaknya pergi mengelilingi hampir wilayah Aceh dan mengajaknya ke rumah makan yang berbeda-beda. Sampai suatu saat ia melihat sebuah kuda.

"Prussia! Ayo kita berkuda!"Indonesia tersenyum dan berlari

Prussia hanya terdiam,iapun justru memegang tangan Indonesia erat. Indonesia langsung terlihat kesakitan dan tentu ini membuat Prussia terkejut. Saat ia melihat tangannya, sebuah luka yang sudah mengering namun masih terasa sakit terlihat dibaju batiknya yang panjang.

"i.. ini kenapa?"Tanya Prussia

"bukan apa-apa, kemarin aku tidak sengaja terkena panci panas"jawab Indonesia

"bohong"Prussia menatap mata Indonesia lekat-lekat

"aku tidak bohong"

"ohh.. Ayolah! Jangan berbohong! Aku sudah terlibat perang lebih lama daripada yang kamu alami... Jadi aku sudah bisa menebak mana yang berbohong mana yang tidak"

"bukan urusanmu"Indonesia menatap arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Prussia

"ini... bekas apa? Gempa Jogja atau yang lain?"

"i.. itu bekas panci panas"

"Jawab yang jujur"

"bekas tsunami Aceh dulu, masih sedikit sakit"

Prussia melepas tangan Indonesia, Indonesia langsung menarik lengannya dan memegangnya. Iapun menunduk.

"memangnya kenapa? Itu sudah lama sekali, kan?"tanya Indonesia

Prussia hanya terdiam.

"kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan dan aku nggak akan komplain"yang tumben tidak memakai kata "awesome"

Indonesia membelakangi lawan bicaranya.

"ohh.."

Prussia menghadap Indonesia, iapun tersenyum.

"ayo! Jangan lama… tidak awesome"

Indonesia hanya menghela nafas dan mereka akhirnya pergi ke pantai bekas terkena terjangan tsunami. Muka Prussia sedikit melembut ekspresinya.

"aku... jadi merasa bersalah dan sedikit bersyukur di Eropa jarang yang namanya gempa"gumam Prussia

Prussia mengambil segenggam pasir yang kotor oleh sampah karena tidak sengaja terbawa tsunami.

"ayo makan"kata Indonesia

Prussia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"ayo"

Indonesia membalas senyuman Prussia, dengan cegiran narsisinya Prussia menarik tangan Indonesia dari pantai itu. Justru Indonesia melepas pegangan tersebut yang membuat Prussia terkejut.

"kenapa melepas?" Tanya Prussia

"ini di Indonesia! Tidak boleh saling berpegangan kalau bukan err... apa ya? Umm... bukan sepasang suami istri! Apalagi ini ada di Aceh..." Balas Indonesia

Prussia mengerti, ia hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu kita jalan tanpa pegangan"

Hanya keheningan menemani mereka berdua saat menuju tempat makan terdekat, Indonesia sedikit tidak nyaman saat beberapa orang melirik kedekatan mereka berdua. Mungkin yang membuat mereka merasa aneh ialah disampingnya orang luar negeri dan albino. Gilbert menyadari tatapan orang yang melihatnya..

"Kenapa sih mereka ngeliatan aku? Memang sih... Prussia itu paling (tidak)awesome sedunia! Kesesese! Dan author! Bisa hapus dalam kurungnya nggak?"kata Prussia

Saya tau kamu narsis Prussia, tapi kan kalau seperti ini jadi terlihat lebih rendah diri (HAH?) daripada tidak dikasih kurung begitu dan sepertinya Indonesia setuju sekali dengan apa yang author tulis, benar bukan?. Indonesia langsung mengangguk mendengarkan kata-kata author yang menurut author sangat (tidak) masuk akal.

"err... mungkin juga karena itu"respon Indonesia tidak yakin

Mereka sampai di rumah makan, setelah memesan makanan Aceh mereka mulai makan. Awalnya mereka terdiam dengan kaku, tapi akhirnya berhenti setelah Gilbert membuka pembicaraan.

"Indonesia" panggil Prussia

"ya?" respon Ayu

"Kudengar adikku bekerja sama denganmu dalam berbagai hal... Bahkan masalah alutsista"

"err... tidak juga sih... untuk masala membeli panzr itu belum disetujui kedua pihak"

"baiklah..."

"Hai kalau benar-benar bekerja sama kuharap kau tahan dengan kelakuan adikku yang membuat semua orang merinding jika di dekatnya"

"ehh?"

Prussia hanya mengangguk.

"kalaupun jadi pacarnya aku yang awesome setuju"

"APA MAKSUDNYA!"

Mendengar perkataan akhir dari kakak Germany ini membuatnya teringat akan pesan sebelum ia dan Prussia berangkat. Germany menatap Ayu dengan pandangan khawatir.

**Flashback**

_Sehari sebelum ia mengajak Prussia ke Aceh, Germany menghampirinya dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedikit kesal. Kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat bertemu Indonesia. Indonesia melihatnya justru kebingungan._

"_ada apa?" tanya Indonesia_

"_err... masalah kakakku..." jawab Germany dengan nada khawatir_

"_memangnya kenapa?"_

"_kuharap ia tidak melakukan hal aneh saat bertamasya"_

"ehh?"

"_yang penting, kalau ia melakukan hal aneh atau mengatakan hal yang tidak penting namun membuat masalah... Katakan padaku, apapun itu!"_

**End of flashback**

"Oi Indonesia! Jangan bilang kau memang mau pacaran dengannya... kesesese"Prussia menghentikan lamunan Indonesia.

"enak saja!"bentak Indonesia

"ohh aku lupa! Kau kan masih pacaran dengan Netherlands, ja?"

"APA? ! aku tidak pacaran dengannya!"

"oh ayolah... mengaku saja dasar tidak awesome"

Akhirnya kepala Prussia memiliki benjolan setelah Ayu memukulkan sebuah sarung keris yang entah muncul darimana. Orang yang terkena korban sarung keris milik Indonesia hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang bengkak. Prussia hanya bisa mengomel menggunakan bahasa Jerman yang kasar. Setelah berjalan-jalan mengitari Aceh, mereka akhirnya pulang.

* * *

Author : ciri-ciri author nggak niat, ceritanya pendeek banget

Alfred : *munch*authol*munch*kenapa*munch*twymku(timku) tidak menawng(menang)

Author : takdir

Alfred : pundung dipojokan

Author : hehe… bales review yukk~

**Jasmine** : Ide ditampung dulu

**Ichigo kenji** : yess! Fans UKNesia nambah! #dilempargolok #tewas

Maaf saya update lama, sayanya sibuk banget

**Mokakoshi** : awesome? Makasih banyak! Saya tau Pocky game, tapi saya ngerasa itu bukan kebiasaan kita (walaupun saya sering makan pocky, tapi gk pernah ngelakuin hal itu!)

**Unknownwers** : nggak apa-apa, kan anon diperbolehkan yang saya butuhkan adalah reviewnya #dilemparkeamazon

Japan kayaknya pertemuan selanjutnya deh

**AishIzawa Genk** :

Japan : a.. ahh... ano.. e..eto... tapi itu terserah author kan?

America : Duudee! Itu kebiasaan ditempatku! Dan jangan karate aku!

Author : perasaan pencak silat deh?

**riri-k** : malesnya karena banyak kerjaan, biasa anak SMA yang nggak nyadar waktu #plak

semua orang pasti kewalahan sama si asem Gilbert #dipatokgilbird

**Ryu3oktober** : yup! Selamat anda mendapat voucher alat-alat kebersihan bekas!

Nggak apa-apa kok! Yang penting kan manusia #ditendang

**Jasuto wana kurai** : saya ngarep juga ahahaha #dilemparsepatu

Dia kan emang si pelit dari Eropa XD

Pasti typo(s) selalu ada (bangga lagi!)

Yeahh.. mereka terlalu baik sama kita (bukannya bersyukur)

Cerita diatas itu kata ayah saya, jadi belum tau gimana isinya XD yang pasti saya lebih milih andong(dokar) daripada angkot XD

Dia kan orang paling (tidak) awesome sedunia :D

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : kayaknya ada kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya iya, jadi sabar ya?

**mella-nyan** : fufufu... negara paling banyak kepercayaannya!

Nggak apa-apa, jadi pembaca juga saya udah seneng ;)

Author : yush! Makasih buat review yang banyaknya… selanjutnya, RnR bitte?


End file.
